


Date at the Cinema

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: When she sees Cheryl sitting alone at a booth, Toni knows that she has to make the girl smile. So what better thing to do than take her to the cinema?Basically my wishes about what will happen on the Choni date on the new episode.





	Date at the Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I have basically fallen in love with Choni and I decided to write this for them. Can't wait fo March 8th! While waiting I decided to write this about what can happen. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Tell me what you think here with a comment!

Cheryl looks outside as she sits alone at a booth at Pop's. It was around 7 PM and she didn't feel like staying home and Pop's has always been a safe heaven for her.

Pop's gives her a warm smile and Cheryl smiles back lightly. Just cause she was a bitch to everyone didn't mean she wouldn't respect the only person who didn't look at her like she was the devil himself.

Cheryl scrolls through her Instagram, rolling her eyes at the pics of Veronica and Betty smiling at the camera with the caption "B&V forever".

If she was honest, Cheryl craved for a friendship or relationship like theirs. Ever since the drama with Archie had settled and both of them had started dating, both of them were happier and still maintained a good friendship with Archie.

Too deep in thoughts, she misses the door of the place opening and a certain brunette with strands of pink entering.

Toni looks around and a smile appears on her face as she sees Cheryl sitting at a booth. After ordering a chocolate milkshake, Toni makes her way at the redhead.

"You seem lonely," says Toni, Cheryl raising her eyes to look at Toni.

Cheryl honestly knows shit about how she feels for the Serpent. They aren't as bad as when Toni and the other Serpents had first come to the Northside, but they also aren't the best of friends.

Toni is beautiful and Cheryl has come past the stage of denying it. Toni has the bad girl kind of beauty, with sharp edges and leather jackets and soft eyes which show how truly soft her soul is.

Cheryl wonders if she is the only one able to see that on Toni.

"What gives that idea Topaz?" replies Cheryl with a roll of her eyes, Toni sitting before Cheryl and getting comfortable on the booth.

Both girls spend moments on silence, Cheryl on her phone and sneaking glances at Toni secretly while Toni sips on her milkshake, also stealing glances at Cheryl.

"Why don't we do something fun?" asks Toni suddenly, and Cheryl raises an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure my fun and the fun you snakes have aren't the same."

Toni rolls her eyes since she knows Cheryl is mostly bark and not bite with her. So the brunette gets up and extends a hand towards Cheryl.

"Let's go and watch a movie. I'm sure you Northsider's do that too," replies Toni with a smirk. Cheryl looks at her hand for a moment, before sighing and taking it, getting up from the booth.

"Fine Topaz. But only since I'm bored and have nothing to do."

"Whatever suits you Blossom."

\------

They go to the cinema in Toni's motorcycle. Cheryl tries to deny to herself that she blushes when she wraps her arms around Toni's waist and feels her toned stomach from the thin shirt.

However, Toni is another case.

The Serpent doesn't deny the fact that her heartbeat picked up when she felt Cheryl pressed on her back or the scent of roses (of course she would smell like roses) and honey.

If there is one thing Toni knows, is her crush on the reahead. Maybe it was the fact that Cheryl was the embodiment of the perfect girlfriend or that Toni could see the pain behind her brown eyes and wanted nothing more than to try her damn hardest to get rid of it and replace it with happiness. Or maybe the fact that she wants to kiss her cherry red lips until Cheryl begs her for more and-

"We arrived Cha Cha," says Cheryl from behind, snapping Toni back on Earth.

Toni sighs silently and drives them close to the entrance but also far enough for no one to spot them, feeling suddenly colder without Cheryl pressed against her back.

Always the gentlewoman, she gets off first and then helps Cheryl (even if the redhead glares at her at first but then takes her hand to be helped off the bike).

The girls walk towards the cinema and spend a moment looking at the available movies.

"Imagine me and you?" says Toni aloud, eyebrows raising in suprise.

Cheryl turns to look at her with a playful smirk and inches closer to the leather clad girl.

"What is it Cha Cha? Not interested in seeing some chemistry?"

"Unlike you, I'm a two way street for attraction so I'm very much interested."

Cheryl looks at her for a moment, before she smiles, a dangerous, sultry smile which makes Toni gulp.

"Don't be so confident in that Topaz. Queen B stands for a lot beside bitch."

That's all she replies with before turning and walking to buy the movie tickets.

Toni is still standing frozen on the spot before she shakes herself out of it. So okay, Cheryl isn't as straight as she had first suspected and her chances are higher than 5%.

So? It isn't like they are in a chessy romantic story like those Jughead read secretly where Cheryl likes her back and they end up together by some god like miracle.

That would have been too good to be real.

Way too good.

\-----

Cheryl stares at Toni with a small smile as she sips on her Cola, eyes focused on the brunette who was making small jokes about the movie they had just watched.

Spending time with Toni is better than Cheryl has ever thought. Toni knows how to keep the conversation going and knows how to walk perfectly on Cheryl's broken world, smart enough to only talk about subjects which wouldn't take Cheryl in the sad sides of her mind.

"What about you? Have you ever had experience with the ladies?"

Toni looks at Cheryl and Cheryl looks back at her. Cheryl's eyes look deeper and their glint makes Toni smile like stupid.

"Do you really think a girl like me hasn't had her experience?"

Toni can already picture it. Bloody red lips smudged and forming on a smirk and red hair falling down as Cheryl stares at the poor girl like a shark stares at it's prey.

And as she imagines that, Toni realises she wouldn't mind in the least to have the redhead under her, panting and naked and still beautiful like those cute porcelain dolls Toni used to see on some shop's windows.

"I think that your experience has never reached the best it can reach. I don't think cliché rich and snobby girls are your cup of tea," says Toni and she notices how Cheryl grins mischievously at her.

"It seems like there is a brain inside that head of yours Topaz. But do you know anyone who can actually reach the best limits?"

Cheryl knows what she is alluding. She knows that her brown eyes are reflecting the same desire and need that Toni's eyes have now. Cheryl also knows that she has never needed anything more than Toni right now.

So she doesn't protest when Toni has her sitting on the motorcycle, legs opened so Toni could stand between them.

"I actually know a girl which fits your tastes," whispers Toni, her eyes not leaving Cheryl's.

Cheryl meanwhile moves her hands to Toni's shoulders, feeling the leather of the Serpent's jacket the same way she feels the tension growing between them.

"And what are my tastes based on what you think Cha Cha?"

"Mmm. Well a bad girl who knows how to be soft enough around you and also smart enough to be able to take control from your hands and take it on her own hands."

Cheryl hums and Toni's hand moves to Cheryl's face, her fingers tracing the girl's cheekbone and jawline slowly.

"You're mostly right. But words without actions are worthless Toni."

And maybe it's the tension, or the way Cheryl whispers her name in an almost moan or the way she looks sitting on Toni's motorcycle, red coat clashing with black leather that snaps Toni.

Their lips meet not a moment later, Cheryl's hands pulling Toni closer by her shoulders while Toni's hands are on Cheryl's cheeks.

True to her word, Toni is the one in control of the kiss, biting softly on Cheryl's bottom lip before her tongue slips inside and meets Cheryl's.

They continue to kiss there, darkness surrounding them and Toni shielding Cheryl from the cold winds with her whole body almost melting against Cheryl's.

Cheryl is the one to break the contact between their lips and Toni finds satisfaction in seeing Cheryl panting and her lipstick ruined.

"You taste sweeter than I expected," blurts out Toni, making Cheryl stare at her confused.

But then, a giggle escapes from her lips and that's all it takes for Cheryl to start laughing, Toni staring at her awestruck.

She rarely sees Cheryl laugh like this, free, happy and actually being a teenager enjoying her youth with all she has.

It is at that moment that Toni knows that she would do anything to see Cheryl laugh like that as much as she can.

Since when she laughs the pain in her eyes seem to leave and Cheryl looks and feels lighter like all the pain she had to endure weighted the most on her shoulders.

And it makes Toni happy too. To see that big smile with white teeth all showing and eyes watering from the happiness.

"Never thought you for that much of a romantic. But guess everyone is different in that department," replies Cheryl, legs wrapping a bit around Toni to bring her closer.

But Toni only laughs softly and wraps her arms around Cheryl, sighing happily as she feels the redhead nestling her head on her neck.

They pass some minutes like that, until both let go unwillingly and move themselves to sit at the motorcycle.

This time, when Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni's waist she isn't unsure or nervous but only smiles sleepily and nuzzles her head on Toni's back and her arms wrapped around her waist.

And Toni only smiles and after squeezing Cheryl's hands for a moment starts the motorcycle.

\--------

Toni parks her motorcycle before the Blossom's mansion. Turning it off, Toni gets off it and then helps Cheryl.

Unlike than what she had thought, Cheryl takes her hand and leads them inside, Toni looking around the dark hallway as they walk to the second floor towards Cheryl's room.

As soon as the door is opened and closed, Cheryl has Toni against the door, hands on her waist as Toni let hers wander on red hair and pushing Cheryl closer, their lips meeting without a moment being lost.

Toni pants as she pushes Cheryl away gently, the girl looking at her confused.

"I... We had so much fun today and honestly it was one of the best dates we had. But I don't think we should take it to the bed so fast."

Cheryl pouts and Toni goes weak on her knees before Cheryl sighs and nods her head, giving Toni a soft kiss this time.

"You are right. But you still will spend the night here... Right?"

There is something in Cheryl's tone which makes Toni accept. It's softer and more insecure than Toni has ever heard her.

So Toni smiles and nods her head and Cheryl smiles widely before moving to her closet and getting them both clothes to wear for the night.

\-----

Cheryl's clothes smell just like her and the long shirt together with the sweats are comfortable against her skin.

Cheryl slips under the cover after Toni, her red silky nightgown making Toni blush pink and look away. She however doesn't miss Cheryl's smirk at having caught her.

"Thank you for tonight," murmurs Cheryl as she places a strand of pink behind Toni's ear.

Toni smiles and her hand goes on Cheryl's waist, bringing her closer and making Cheryl wrap an arm around her.

"All my pleasure Cheryl. Let's sleep now and then wake up early for some breakfast at Pop's."

Cheryl nods her head and gives Toni a soft peck, before nestling her head under Toni's chin again.

"Goodnight Toni," whispers Cheryl softly.

Toni smiles and kisses her forehead, closing her own eyes.

"Goodnight to you too Cheryl."

That's the last thing spoken before both girls fall in a calm slumber, enjoying their small, warm and perfect world created between warm blankets and slow breaths.


End file.
